


A Taste of Vegas

by Classy_Dame



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Dame/pseuds/Classy_Dame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by a follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Vegas

Stepping off their private jet, Caroline couldn’t believe how beautiful Vegas was. The lights, the atmosphere. She had never been out of Mystic Falls so to her Vegas seemed like her own wonderland.

 "Klaus, come here and look at how lovely this place is!“ 

“Sweetheart, when you’ve been here as much as I have it all just looks like a dessert with tacky Christmas lights hanging about.” 

“Yeah well, just because you have been around since time began doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun looking around.”

Caroline and Klaus headed over to baggage claim to collect their luggage. They booked a suit at the Bellagio, perhaps the most biggest suit they had, it’s either go big or go home.

Their limo driver was there to pick them up and drive them to their hotel.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, love?” he asked.

“Yes! Thank you, so much for taking me.” she really wanted to not look so excited but hell this was Vegas, not Mystic Falls.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You know I would do anything to bring a smile to your face.” 

“That’s why I like you.” Caroline smirked at Klaus for throwing his line back at him.

* * *

 

30 minutes later…….

“What do you mean our room isn’t ready yet? We were told when we booked it what time to be here!” to say Caroline was pissed was an understatement. Being the perfectionist that she was this was not in her well thought out plans.

“Let me handle this.” Klaus walked up to the clerk to find out why they had to wait. Looking into the clerks eyes, he had him caught up in his compulsion.

“Ok, mate. Now tell me, why isn’t our room ready?”

“We had a bachelor party last night and they left the room in complete disarry.”

“Well in that case I would recommend that the room be given to us for free, simply for the inconvenience. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Deadpan the clerk answered “yes, of course, anything to keep you happy, sir.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Klaus’ shoulder.

“Do you always have to compel people to get your way? You can be such a pain sometimes.”

“What? We were told the room would be ready and it’s not, so I feel a little compensation is in order.”

“Well since it’s not ready and you’re starting to annoy me, then I feel the need to get away from you and enjoy myself, tour Vegas….alone.”

Caroline was so ready to ditch Klaus and see what Vegas had to offer. The lights, gambling, the crowds, she was ready to mingle and have a good time, without the old man dragging her down.

“Absolutely not! I forbid it. You have never been here and anything could happen to you.”

“Excuse me, but since when did you become my high lord that I had to report my comings and goings to? I’m a grown woman, Klaus! I’m not a child that needs protection, I don’t need you to hold my hand. I’m a big girl with her big girl panties on. So that means I can handle things on my own.”

“Big girl panties? The bloody hell is that suppose to mean? Is that some sort of slang kids are using now a days? Cause you claim to be a grown woman, but right now you’re acting like a child wanting it’s way.”

That was it. She had enough. Reaching behind him, she grabbed his wallet. Holding it in front of his face she made her final stand.

“Klaus, you see this? This is me taking your money and treating myself to a good time, on your dime. You’re to wait here for our room to be ready. Once it is, I want you to take our bags to the room, without help. You’re gonna wait for me to get back, no calls, no compelling staff to follow me to report back to you. I want away from you right now. I’m pissed off so I’m taking it out on you.”

“Love…..”

“Don’t, love, me. You’re gonna do as I say or…..”

Looking dead in his eyes, Caroline played her final card in the city of sin. Taking his hand, she guided it up her dress to her center. Making sure no one was looking she rubbed his fingers between her folds.

Taking his hand away, she then brought it up to his mouth.

“Sniff”

With a look of shock and lust he did as instructed.

He smelled the lovely aroma of his Caroline. The sweet smell of his woman that he couldn’t explain, but it was the smell that drove him insane with passion.

“Now taste.”

“What? Caro….”

“I said..taste.”

Licking his finger tips, Klaus’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Her taste was savory. Klaus could eat that pussy for hours on end. Caroline could bring any man to his knees and right now he was ready to do just that.

“Remember that taste cause if I catch you checking up on me or if I even get a hint of you anywhere near, then that will be the last time you get to taste or smell this pussy for a long time.”

Knowing she had him by the balls, Caroline just smiled and gave Klaus a kiss on his cheek. Flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder she turned to leave a stunned Klaus standing there with their bags.

“Yes, Caroline, whatever you say, love.”

Watching his queen leave, Klaus picked up their bags and headed up to their room for a long lonely time.


End file.
